Plan B
by Nakmoru
Summary: In most situations, nothing sounds more reassuring than 'Plan B'. -cowritten with Pinink


Well.

This sucked.

Along with the head splitting headache Raito had from the forced entrance of memories, L was now utterly and totally convinced that Raito was Kira. Even if he had gave Raito back his freedom, the detective was onto him.

He had told him that himself.

The detective had singled him out, as they were beginning to go home. He had asked the teen to stay behind, as L had to talk to him about something.

Soichiro did not object, but he did not forget to give L a funny look before heading out.

The poor teen had actually been _foolish_ enough to actually stay behind.

For the moment everyone had left, the moment that they both knew that not a single soul other than them was present in the building, L had fixed him a stare so icy that the even the blood in his veins had turned into liquid ice. The insomniac had then actually _hissed_ at _him_, a GOD.

"Kira."

Raito had felt his eyebrow quirk in annoyance, "Oh for the love of god… Ryuuzaki." Raito had begun to turn his body away from the detective, towards the door, he continued. "If this is all you pulled me aside to tell me, then I am leavin-"

"NO!" L had snarled, before actually making his way towards Raito, and pent the poor teen to the cold, metallic wall. The icy kiss from it made a shiver run up and down the brunette's spine.

The instant Raito's body had allowed itself movement; the defenseless adolescent had begun to struggle by instinct, against the fleshy binds.

Raito's eyes snapped open, though he had forgotten when they had shut in the first place. His usual calm chocolate-colored stare had completely changed. No, Raito now had a livid glare, focusing it onto the detective's forehead, as if hoping the intensity of it would make it catch aflame.

Now for Raito, there was two ways he could handle this. He could be calm, and handle this situation like an adult. …Or he could handle it like a teenager would and ask (angrily, he might add.) just what the hell L thought he was doing.

Raito pondered this for a moment, also choosing this moment to catch his breath. It was quite uncomfortable however, as Ryuuzaki's body was all pressed up against him, rescriting any personal space what so ever. He could feel the detective's hot breath blow into his face, and every instant it did so, Raito's face would just wrinkle up in disgust.

Ryuuzaki really needed a tic-tac.

A few more moments passed, neither of them said a word. The teen felt his gaze change back into that of a calm one, and began to assess the situation.

Let's see. Here he was, pinned up against a wall… No, an ICY cold wall by a crazed insomniac, in the middle of a stormy night, all alone in a LARGE building with no weapons what so ever (other than a cellphone, but you can't really beat someone with a cellphone, can you?)

Oh dear God, what kind of cliché was this? When was gonna Ryuuzaki gonna stab him in the chest, just like all those horror movies? (That or rape him, but obviously Raito was hoping for the first more, rather than the second…)

More moments passed and his cliché vision of Ryuuzaki stabbing him in the chest never really happened. Nor were any words spoken, it was just pure (uncomfortable, might he add.) silence, and they just stared at each other. It seemed that Ryuuzaki wasn't going to speak until Raito said something. The teen sighed, his breath hitting the insomniac's face. So be it.

Going back onto his decision he was making earlier, He chose the first and calmly asked "Ryuuzaki, What do you hope to accomplish by pinning me up like this?" Though he couldn't help but add a bit of bitterness at the end. …Hey, Raito had the right to be angry. After all, L wasn't the one all pent up to the wall.

Ryuuzaki slowly answered his question, each syllable rolling off of his tongue as if he was teaching Raito a new word. "Confession."

Raito sighed, "Jesus Christ, Ryuuzaki, will you just give it up? I'm NOT Kira, how many times do I have to tell you it?" However, as his outer appearance was presenting irritability, internally Raito was laughing his ass off about this. L must have been REALLY desperate to go this far to get a confession out of Raito. Poor little detective, it seemed he was on his last whim. Raito even had the urge to pat the poor thing on his head.

Ryuuzaki frowned, "Well… Yes. I admit my actions beforehand were a bit rash, I shouldn't really have pent you up to the wall like that." Despite saying so, the detective kept him up against the wall. "However, Raito-kun. I know you are Kira. I _saw_ you. I saw you write Higuchi's name."

Raito's expression barely changed, yet on the inside, he began to panic. How could Ryuuzaki have seen him write the name? He made sure that Ryuzaki was turned, and he himself turned his body so he couldn't see.

Raito began to sweat nervously, "Write Higuchi's name? What the hell are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?" Ryuuzaki must have thousands of different theories now that he is aware of the Death Note and its abilities.

Ryuuzaki began to push Raito against the wall, attempting to cause him any sort of pain. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Raito-kun. You're aware of the Death Note and what it can do."

Raito narrowed his eyes in frustration. "But you saw in the Death Note that Higuchi's name wasn't written! I couldn't have possibly used it without writing his name!"

Ryuuzaki didn't loosen up on Raito. "Yes, but I have learned that even a simple fragment of a page from the notebook can be used like the Death Note itself."

Raito couldn't stand it anymore. Ryuuzaki was right on his case, and Raito would have to come up with an immediate plan. "But, see, I wouldn't have anything to write _with_. How would I have gotten a piece of the Death Note?"

Ryuuzaki narrowed his eyes towards the teen, "The Death Note itself says that you can write their name with anything. Pencil, pen, blood, so on. And if I'm not mistaken. You were bleeding a bit afterwards."

Raito's heart stopped. He still couldn't realize how Ryuuzaki had been watching. He made sure of it that he was looking at Higuchi during the time. "How would I have been bleeding? That's nonsense! I -"

Raito couldn't even spit out his next sentence before Ryuuzaki snatched at his hand, pulled onto his index finger and stared at a small scratch that was so small, it was only logical a needle could have caused it.

"I'm sure this was the cause, Raito-kun. I found you, finally. My original accusation was correct. You are **infact** Kira." Ryuuzaki gave a wicked smile, one similar that Light would make when he felt triumphant against L.

Raito clenched his eyes shut, then began to shout into Ryuuzaki's face. "I've said it before and I'll say it again! I'm not Kira! I've never killed anyone in my life! Just give me some time to prove my innocence."

Ryuuzaki loosened his grip, but was still holding Raito against the wall. "Alright."

Raito opened his eyes widely, apparently suprised. "R- really? You'll actually give me time for this?"

Ryuuzaki let go of Raito completely, slugging over to his chair which rested behind dozens of monitors. He crawled into it, crouching ontop of it as he stuck his thumb to his mouth. "Yes. I'm allowing you to _try_ to prove your innocence. I know there is nothing you can say to try to prove you're not Kira, but I'm curious on what you'll say."

Raito loosened his muscles slightly, but he still kept very tensed. "Thank you, Ryuuzaki. I-"

Ryuuzaki spun around in his chair, giving Raito his cold stare from earlier. "But if you don't return in thirty hours, I'll be sure you'll be apprehended."

"A- apprehended?" Raito stuttered, his knees beginning to wobble. What could happen when Raito was apprehended as Kira? Life sentence in prison? Maybe even death? "Ryuuzaki. I can assure you that I'm not Kira. I'll do whatever I can to prove that."

Watari wheeled a cart around the corner which held pieces of cake, a different assortment of sweets, and a tea pot. Watari poured Ryuuzaki his cup of tea, and Ryuuzaki humbily accepted it. "Yes, Raito-kun. Whatever you say." Ryuuzaki smiled, dropping his few sugar cubes into the tea.

Raito rolled his eyes, turning to leave. Thirty hours to prove his innocence. How can you figure something out in thirty hours?

_That's the point, numbskull. You can't!_

"Ryuuzaki, you bastard." Raito murmured under his breath while beginning to walk home. "You're going to have to come up with a plan, Raito. To make yourself look innocent. To make his idea about you being Kira to just.. _dissapear_."


End file.
